Danika Returns
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: After being away for four months, Danika finally returns home to Seaford. But she immediately realises that a lot has changed, and not everything will be the same as before. Sequel to 'Kickin it with Danika'...On hiatus.
1. Danika Returns Part 1

AN: Hi everyone I made this sequel because I was bored, and for all you Jack/Kim fans I might be putting it that way so please no flames. Also the new Danika and new Banana pics are on my profile.

* * *

Danika's POV...

I got dressed and grabbed my backpack along with my suitcase "Danika c'mon!" My father shouted from downstairs, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone "Coming daddy" I replied pulling my suitcase down the stairs, I was so excited about going back to live with Rudy, sure it was only for a few months but it was still something, plus I had been missing the guys like crazy "Rudy won't wait for much longer"

dad said boredly, I chuckled "Daddy are you sure mom's gonna let me stay?" I asked hopefully, he nodded "I managed to persuade her into it by taking her on a romantic holiday while your gone" he said shrugging, I nodded "Wow, good deal, anyways c'mon dad" I said grabbing his arm, he chuckled as I ran towards the limo "Your very persistant" he said in amusement,

I jumped into the car while the driver put my bags in the boot "I'm just so excited to see the guys again daddy, I can't wait" I said sighing, he nodded in understanding "I know baby" he said sitting opposite me, the car started moving and the mansion faded into the distance, I put my headphones on and stared out the window as we moved, the guys were so gonna freak when they saw me.

Time Skip...

After a long and exciting trip I finally arrived home, well Rudy's house to me was always home and that's how it was staying, I dragged my stuff to the house and rang the doorbell "Who is it?" I heard along with loud barking "It's your sister now lemme in!" I shouted desperate to see him, the door flung open revealing a stressed out Rudy, his face turned to one of happiness and he pulled me into a large hug

"Sis!" he squealed, I laughed and hugged him back just as tight "I missed you bro" I said holding back happy tears, he sighed and pulled away "Well it's a good thing your back" he said smiling, I nodded and looked behind him to see a large labrador tied to the kitchen door "Oh my god is that Banana?" I asked, Rudy nodded and I slowly walked over to my now much bigger puppy

"Hi baby" I said petting him, he licked my hand and whined, I chuckled and hugged him "Oh I missed you my baby" I said in a babyish voice "Do the guys know I'm here?" I asked facing Rudy, he shook his head "No I thought you could surprise 'em" he said, I nodded "Good idea" I said nodding in agreement "Okay so all of Danika's stuff is here and I hope you'll take care of her"

Dad said warningly to Rudy, I giggled and Rudy nodded "I will dad, it was nice seeing you again" he said, I hugged my father before he left "So your room is still the same but I didn't know what to do with it" Rudy said apologetically as he helped me carry my stuff up the stairs "It's okay Rudy I hoped you'd say that" I said, he opened the door and we both walked into my old room,

I looked around and saw my room exactly the way it was, there was a small bulletin board on my wall with pictures of me and the guys, Rudy or Banana, even Falafel Phil "I missed this place so much"

I said lying down on my light blue bed "Mhmm, anyways if you wanna go ahead and get unpacked then go ahead, I gotta head down to the Dojo but I'll see you later?" he asked, I nodded and he left the room "I'm home" I said smiling.


	2. Danika Returns Part 2

After putting everything back where it should be I walked downstairs, Rudy was no where in sight so I guessed that he had already gone to the dojo, I shrugged and put a leash on Banana "You wanan go for a walk like old times?" I asked latching it on to his collar, he licked my hand and pulled me towards the door "I'll take that as a yes" I said while giggling, I made sure to lock up the house with my old keys before heading towards the mall.

I eventually got there but not without difficulties, like the fact my dog was humping the crap out of every other female dog, it was a nightmare, I glanced through the window of the dojo to see the guys all in there training, I noticed all the boys had gotten taller and it made me remember how long I had been gone, I sat down on a bench wondering if I could face them again when a large tug on my hand caused me to fall,

I landed hard on the floor and let go of Banana's lead, he ran into the dojo through the open door and I groaned "Oh god" I said also running through "Rudy did you bring Banana?" Milton shouted as he got pinned to the floor by him, I noticed Rudy shake his head "No, Danika must have" he said in thought, he suddenly realised what he had done and covered his mouth

"Wait a minute Rudy, Danika as in Danny? Danny that left four months ago?" Kim asked a little annoyed that Rudy hadn't told her sooner "No of course not" Rudy said nervously "But there isn't any other Danika that we know you know" Eddie said, Rudy started stuttering and I decided to end his pain "Hey guys" I said quietly, they all turned around slowly and I bit my lip out of nervousness

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Kim squealed, she ran over to me and pulled me into a large hug "Hey" I said hugging her back, she pulled back and glanced at my clothes "Wow you've changed a lot" she said with wide eyes "Appearence wise, yes, personality wise, I don't think so" I replied giggling, she nodded "I'm glad your back, you have no idea what I've been through" she said secretley motioning to the guys, I nodded and looked back at the boys who were still wide eyed, including Milton who was being licked to death on the floor

"Danny...I can't...when?" Jerry asked tripping on his words, I shrugged "This morning which means I'm still tired but I couldn't help it, I had to see you guys" I said tilting my head a little, he nodded and walked forward slowly "Jerry c'mere" I said rolling my eyes, I pulled him into a large hug with my arms around his neck, he lifted me up slightly "I missed you"

he whispered in my ear, I nodded as a sign that I missed him too before giving all the others their own hug, I noticed one person wasn't there and I got curious "Where's Jack?" I asked "Alright sorry I'm late but I had a really good reason" I heard a familiar voice say, I slowly turned around to see a taller and to be honest hotter Jack walk in, he noticed me and dropped his back out of shock

"Danny?" he asked with wide eyes, I nodded "Yeah it's me" I said biting my lip again, he suddenly ran towards me and put one hand on the back of my neck before slamming his lips on my own, it had been four months since I last kissed him and I was deffinatly making up for it, our mouths started to move in sync and his hands slid down to my thighs,

he grabbed them and hoisted me up so that my legs could wrap around his waist, I felt his tongue shoot into my mouth and collide with my own, it was honestly the best kiss I'd had ever, to my dissapointment he pulled his mouth away and gave me an eskimo kiss "I missed you so much" he said slightly out of breath, I was exactly the same "I missed you too" I said pulling his head forward to kiss him again "Okay as cute as this is we need to be practicing" Rudy said getting a little grossed out, Jack let me down but wouldn't stop kissing me

"Guys!" Eddie shouted, I slowly pulled away from Jack who was smirking "I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen her in so long, besides my hormones are raging" he said huskily while grabbing my ass as a demonstration "Don't worry I ain't going anywhere for a while" I promised, he nodded "Good cuz that means we got lots a time to make up for" he said before going into the changing rooms,

I giggled to myself and faced the others "Oh gimme a break" I exclaimed while pulling Banana off Milton "How about we go out tonight? Just our gang to celebrate Danny's return" Kim suggested, the boys all agreed and I sat down on the bench, it was good to be home.


	3. The Break Up Part 1

AN: Hey guys I know a lot of you are practically begging me to do a Jack/Kim fic and even though I don't like them I guess I could put them together, I just need 2 chapters to break Danika and Jack up, also I'm a little stuck on who to put Danika with because it's a tie between Jerry and for some reason Brody (Kims date for the cotillion in 'Wrath of Swan'), so if you can please review this and tell me who I should pair her with, also all the Kick fans chill out and stop giving me so much abuse because the story isn't going how you want. I've decided it would probably be best to pair Danika with someone else so there we go and enjoy the story.

* * *

A Week Later...

I had only been back for a week but I had already noticed a lot had changed, the gang had become a lot closer to each other and were practically inseperable, I had started hanging out with them after school and during their karate practice but there was a little thing on my mind, something I needed to talk to with a very close friend.

"Jerry can I talk to you?" I asked holding swinging my bagpack onto my shoulder, he turned around and nodded "Sure, here let's go over here" he said leading me to one of the school benches, I dropped my back onto the floor next to me before sitting on the bench next to him "What is it?" he asked leaning back, I sighed and pulled my legs up onto the bench "I don't know" I said running a hand through my hair, he nodded

"Danny you can tell me anything, I swear" he said reasuringly, I nodded and took a deep breath "It's about Jack..." I started, he nodded as though he already knew but let me carry on "I just don't feel close to him anymore yah know? I mean at first when we were going out it felt amazing, like my life couldn't get any better" I said pausing for a moment "Then what's changed?"

he asked shrugging, I shook my head "I don't know exactly, it's like when we kissed the first time I felt sparks, and then every single time after that I would always get that spark, but it's not there anymore. It doesn't feel like it used to" I admitted resting my head in my palm, I looked at Jerry who appeared to be in thought

"Danny you were gone for four months, for the first month all he could think about was you and he was so depressed. But then Kim helped him get back on his feet, and they've been quite close for a while now" he said, my eyes widened a little "You think he likes Kim?"

I asked even though I was suspicious of it from the start "No, this is gonna kill you Danny but to be honest, it's obvious that they like each other, everyone can see it but them" he replied, a tear fell down my cheek

"I noticed it the first time I came back actually, I just didn't wanna believe it" I said sadly while wiping the tear away "You know what you have to do right?" he asked taking my hand in his, I nodded "I have to break up with Jack" I said

"Oh Danny, c'mere" he said, he shuffled closer and put his arms around me, I put mine around his back and rested my head on his shoulder "It's not gonna be easy, but if you need anything you come straight to me okay?"

he asked holding me at arms length, I nodded and he stroked my hair back "When you gonna do it?" he asked, I sighed and shrugged "I have no idea Jerry, I don't think people plan these kind of things" I replied, he chuckled and I smiled

"I do, sometimes" he admitted, I rolled my eyes "Yeah trust you to do that" I said, he gave me a look "What it helps to be organized" he said, I giggled and stood up from the bench making sure to pick up my bag

"Guess I'll do it after school, when your all in the dojo. I'll just tell him we need to talk and I'll take him outside" I said quietly, Jerry nodded "Sounds good, I'll tell the guys not to easedrop if it makes yah feel any better"

he said, I nodded "I'm so glad I could talk to you about this" I said, he nodded "I'll always be there for you Danny, no matter what" he said, I smiled "Jerry Marinez!" I looked down the hall to see Slugman speeding towards us

"Oh shit, gotta go Danny, good luck!" Jerry said in a panicking tone as he ran down the hallway with Slugman chasing him, I giggled to myself before heading to class.


	4. The Break Up Part 2

The end of the school day came a lot faster than I wanted it to, but somehow everything goes fast when your nervous "Alright guys time to train" Rudy said as I walked into the dojo,

I saw everyone there and Jerry gave me a sympathetic look, I nodded as a sign that I was going to do it and he nodded back "Hey Danny" Jack said giving me a quick hug, I hugged him back before taking his hand

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked hopefully, he nodded but seemed confused "Sure" he said, I led him out of the dojo and sat him down on a park bench "There's no easy way for me to do this" I said, he had a look of both realisation and sadness "Your breaking up with me aren't you?" he asked, I nodded and felt the tears coming again

"It's just not the same, were not as close as we were" I said, he nodded and looked down at the floor "I know, I've been feeling the same I just didn't wanna admit it to myself" he said shrugging "I still love you though"

I added, he looked at me and took both my hands in his "Yeah I know you do, heck I feel the same way and I probably always will. But unless it feels right this just won't work and we both know it"

he said, a few tears fell down my cheeks and he wiped them away "Hey it's okay, were still gonna see each other? It's just we won't make out" he said chuckling, I giggled "True, I know about Kim"

I said, his smile fell and he sighed "What about her?" he asked nervously, I rolled my eyes "That you like her, it isn't hard to tell" I said casually, he nodded "I didn't mean for it to happen it's just after you left she helped me through it yah know? She got me back up on my feet and somewhere in those four long months I found myself falling for her, I don't know how it happened though"

he admitted, I nodded in understanding "Don't worry about it, if anything I think it's sweet you like her, she likes you back yah know it ain't hard to tell" I said, he chuckled "Sometimes she acts like she does but other times she denies it" he said annoyed,

I giggled again "That's how girls work Jack, we act like we don't like boys when we really do like them, it's a stubborness issue"

I said "Well you girls sure do stick to it" he said leaning back on the bench, I nodded "That we do..so friends?" I asked, he nodded "Friends" he said, he pulled me closer and we hugged tightly, we both pulled back at the same time and he gave me a quick kiss "Just making sure" he said, I nodded "Yep, nothing, except your still a good kisser" I admitted, he smirked "Oh I know, you too" he said,

I stood up "That I am" I replied cockily, he chuckled and stood up aswell "You coming back in?" he asked motioning to the dojo, I nodded "You wanna tell them or should I?" I asked nervously,

he shrugged and took my hand "We'll tell 'em together" he said leading me into the dojo "Guys" Jack said getting everyones attention, he let go of my hand and gave me a look as though asking if I was sure

"Yeah" I confirmed, he nodded and turned back to them "Danny and I broke up" he said, everyone had looks of sadness "Oh my god" Rudy said surprised "Yeah it wasn't working, but were gonna stay friends" I added, they all nodded and gave us a group hug.

* * *

AN: Well I hope some people are happy and I am still going to update this story, again please review me or message me saying who you want Danny to be with, either Jerry or Brody.


	5. The Wrath of Swan Part 1

1 Week Later...

So far everything had been going great, Jack and I were still close and if anything we were better friends because of it, he and Kim were both still playing around but even I knew it would only be a matter of time,

"Hey Danny can I talk to you?" Kim asked as school ended, I nodded "Well...it's just a little thing and I will completely understand if you say no but is it okay if I ask Jack to be my date for the cotillion?" she asked hopefully,

I smiled and nodded "Kim it's fine, we broke up a week ago and honestly you don't have to ask me" I said reasuringly, she nodded and sighed in relief "Thank you" she said, I shrugged

"It's okay, but I gotta warn you he cannot dance to save his life" I said, she chuckled "Don't worry, I just really wanna go with someone you know?" she asked, I nodded "Hey are you going?" she asked as we headed to the dojo, I shrugged "I don't know, probably but only because I have nothing to do Saturday night" I replied, she nodded.

At The Dojo...

Kim headed over to Jack and I stayed by the entrance "Oh hey Kim, check out the new peg board, it is a great upper body work out" Jack said "Ohh, so that's what that things for, Rudy's been drying his sweaty socks on it" Kim said, Jack looked at the pegs disgustedly "Oh I knew these pegs smelt feety" he said before going back on the board "So uh Jack you wanna hang out Saturday night?"

Kim asked a little nervous "Yeah sure what d'you wanna do?" he asked still quite high up on the board "I don't know...hey we could swing by the Riverside Country Club and check out the Swan Court Cotillion or somethin'?" she asked hopefully, Jack suddenly fell off the board landing back first on the floor "Jack are you okay?" Kim asked, he stood up

"Uh yeah I'm fine...but I am not going to any ball, I hate tuxedo's I can't dance and oh one more thing, I am a dude. Dude's don't go to Cotillions" he said, I rolled my eyes and decided to make an entrance with Milton and a dancing Jerry "They probably don't have anything to do this Saturday" Jack said going back over to the wall

"Actually we got roped into going to the Swan Court Cotillion" Milton admitted, I giggled and sat down on the bench "Really? You guys are goin' to the cotilion?" Kim asked while giving Jack a look, he rolled his eyes and started climbing the peg board "My mom is making me take her bosses dorky daughter" Milton said "And I'm taking her dorkier friend"

Jerry added in annoyence "Why are you going?" I asked not seeing the point "Cuz Milton's giving me 60 bucks and lettin' me watch his turtles go at it" he replied proudly, I rolled my eyes and Rudy walked out of the office with a pair of socks "Oh Jack glad your up there, hang these socks up there to dry for me would yah?" Rudy asked, he balled them up and threw them to Jack who caught them

"Their all wet" he whined "It's just a pair of socks dude man up" Jerry said looking up at Jack, he suddenly had a sock in his mouth and I gagged "It's actually kinda nice" he admitted, I gagged again

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna head home" I said getting up "Hey Danny can you feed Banana? He's been eating a lot lately" Rudy said, I nodded "Sure, see yah guys" I said waving, they all waved back and I left the dojo.

The Next Day...

I sat with the boys at lunch because Kim was no where to be seen "I think your dates are here" Jack said amused, I looked to the entrance of the cafeteria to see two geeky girls "Here come the nerd herd"

Milton groaned, the girls walked over and stood behind them "Hey Milton, Hi Jerry" the blonde with the large head thing greeted "Jennie, wow rockin' some new head gear?" Jerry asked "My dentist said I was born with 7 extra mollers, and only 5 of them are in my mouth" she said excitedly "Where are the other two?" Jerry asked as though he wasn't sure he wanted to know

"Their in my uvula" she replied, the boys gagged and I held back my own "Hey Milton" the other girl with long brown hair and thick glasses said "Hey Carrie, those are some pretty thick glasses" Milton said "Not even, my thick glasses are in my locker, these are my sexy ones" she replied "See you saturday guys, can't wait to get our swan on" Jennie said,

she and Carrie laughed but it was high pitched and very annoying, they walked away laughing and Jerry looked like he wanted to die "Man what did you get us into?" he asked looking at Milton "Wow, there's Kim I'll see you guys" Jack said heading over to her, I picked up my food and noticed the boys watching me "Aren't you jealous?" Milton asked,

I looked up at him and shrugged "Not really" I replied, he nodded "I don't know how you do it Danny, if it was me I would be going crazy" he said, I rolled my eyes "Milton it's okay, I don't mind it I'm actually glad he likes her" I said, his eyes widened a little "So Danny you goin' to the cotillion?" Jerry asked, I shrugged again "I don't know" I replied

"You know if I wasn't going to the cotillion with the dork I'd ask you" he said, I smiled a little "Look it's okay, I'll probably go anyway" I said, he nodded and I carried on with my food.

Later On...

I was walking to the dojo with Jack and he seemed a little ticked off "..this guy seems like a douche" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes "Jack your the one that turned Kim down remember?" I asked recapping him, he nodded "I know" he sighed "Just let her go with this guy, she'll have fun and you do not want her to be miserable" I said,

he nodded and we walked into the dojo, there was slow music playing and I noticed Kim in the middle of the dojo with some guy "Woah woah what's going on?" Jack asked as he turned off the music

"Uh were practicing our dancing for the cotillion" Kim said in a duh tone "Well not in here your not, this is a dojo brochacho" Jack said looking directly at the guy Kim was with, he was actually quite cute "Anyways, Danny this is Brody my date for the cotillon, Brody this is my best friend Danny" Kim said motioning to us, I nodded "Nice to meet you" I said

"You too" he replied, he and Kim walked away but Jack seemed to be feeling persitant "You ever been in a karate dojo before Brody?" Jack asked "Acually this is my first time in a dojo" Brody said giving Jack a bit of attitude, Kim's phone beeped and she opened it "Oh it's my mom, she found me a great dress for the cotillion, I gotta go try it on, see yah tomorrow Brody..."

Kim said with a dreamy look on her face "Jack" she said glaring at him, she waved at me on her way out and I waved back "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get to work" Jack said heading over to the boards, I rolled my eyes and sat on the bench while facing him, he broke the boards in half and I knew he was trying to show off

"Wow, three boards, I don't know anything about karate but that's pretty impressive" Brody said "Yup that's how I role, I'm gonna go get changed" Jack said going into the changing rooms,

Brody glanced at him before turning to me "Does he have something agains't me?" he asked, I chuckled and stood up "No, he's a little jealous" I said shrugging, he nodded "So are you going to the cotillion with anyone?" he asked, I shook my head "Nope" I said heading for Rudy's office "It's a shame, your cute" he said smirking, I clicked my tongue and walked into the office.


	6. The Wrath of Swan Part 2

I was sat with Jerry and Milton at lunch when Jack came over looking very annoyed "You know that guy Brody? Well he's a liar, he said he didn't know anything about karate but when he thought no one was looking he broke four boards" he said,

I rolled my eyes "Jack they were probably just Jerry boards" I said "What's a Jerry board?" he asked "I pre-cut 'em to impress the ladies, they snap like toothpicks, I learn't it from poser magazine" Jerry said smugly

"There's just somethin' I don't trust about this guy" Jack said shrugging, I shook it off thinking he was just really jealous "Hey Milton" I looked up from my food to see Carrie "Hi Carrie" Milton said smiling after looking like he wanted to kill someone

"I got the flowers you sent" she said holding them "I didn't send you any flowers" he said confused "I know, I sent them to myself and then signed your name, you owe me 17.50" she said before laughing as she walked away,

I chuckled and Jerry started laughing "Dude you just got played, see my girls bad but she's no where..." Jerry paused in his sentence once he saw Jennie holding balloons, a teddy, and eating chocolate

"Thanks Jerry, chocolates are delicious" she said before walking away, he stood up and started walking "Where you going?" I asked "I paid for that candy I'm getting a piece of it" he said before carrying on.

The Cotillion...

I walked into the hall feeling a little nervous, but only because I was going without a date, I saw Milton and Jerry waiting for their dates "Hey guys" I greeted, they both did a double take with their eyes wide "Danny?"

Milton asked surprised, I nodded and bit my lip lightly "I know I'm alone but I though I'd come" I said, they both nodded but were still shocked "You look...wow" Jerry said giving me the one over, I tilted my head

"Is that good?" I asked hopefully, he nodded "Yeah it's good" he said, I smiled "So where's your dates?" I asked looking around "I don't know, I think we got stood up" Milton said turning to Jerry

"Hey, you still gotta pay me okay I want my 60 bucks, and snother turtle show" he replied "Hi guys sorry were late" I turned around to see the boy's dates only they were all dressed up, they looked really pretty,

Milton and Jerry were completely shocked "I think those hot girls are our dates" Milton said, I chuckled "I'll see you later guys" I said heading over to a table, as I sat down I noticed Kim dancing with Brody,

she looked really happy as she danced with him, a fast beat song suddenly came on and she started dancing on her own, which wasn't good becasue Kim wasn't exactly the best dancer "Oh my god"

I chuckled, Brody walked into the bathroom along with the black dragons and I felt a little nervous, but I shook it off "Hey Danny" Kim said coming over, I nodded in greeting "You look nice" I said, she smiled

"Thanks you do too" she said occupying the seat next to me "You know Brody said someone nominated us for King and Queen, but there's a lot of Black Dragons here" she said both excited and nervous,

I nodded in understanding "Don't worry about it, hey you never know maybe a lot of people will vote for you" I said thinking positively, she nodded "Maybe" she said.

Brody soon came back from the bathroom but I still felt something was going on with him "Hey Kim sorry I took so long" he said sitting next to her, she shrugged "It's okay" she said waving it off,

he turned to me and smirked a little "Nice to see you Danny" he said "Likewise" I replied, even though I felt something was off I didn't want to be rude or anything "And now the Prom and Queen for this years Swan Court Cotillion are... Brody and Kim" the woman on stage announced,

Kim stood up "I can't believe it" she said excitedly, she walked up onto the stage followed by Brody, I saw Jack run in wearing some weird Tux and he talked to Milton and Jerry, I walked over to them "Guys what's going on?"

I asked, they all turned to me "Wow Danny" Jack said looking at my dress "Thanks but what's going on?" I asked, he shook himself out of the daze "Brody's a black dragon and he's going to help the others get revenge on Kim" He said very fast, I nodded "Okay is this true or are you jealous again?" I asked crossing my arms, he rolled his eyes

"No it's true they even locked Jerry and Milton in the bathroom closet" he said, I looked at the guys who confirmed it by nodding "Okay but what can we do? We don't know what they have planned" I pointed out, they all sighed

"And now for the presentation of the crowns by our grand swan" the woman said, a rather big swan was driven in and it had the crowns on top "It's the swan!" Jack shouted, he dived in front of Kim as some weird brown substance shot out of the swan, a lot went over Jack but it still managed to hit Kim and Brody "What just happened?" Kim exclaimed

"Kim Brody's a black dragon he set you up" Jack said getting back on his feet "No Kim I had no idea" Brody said trying to come up with something, more brown stuff squirted Kim's dress and I winced,

it also squirted the announcer woman causing her to faint, a bunch of Black Dragons walked up onto the stage including Frank "Looks like we have you outnumbered, 6 to 2" he said, Jerry and Milton jumped onto the stage

"3, 4" they said "5" Brody said standing next to Kim "You just made a big mistake" Frank said menacingly, he threw his fist towards Brody who caught it and kicked him off the stage,

a huge fight broke out between the warriors and the dragons so I hid behind a curtain and watched intently.

The whole fight ended after a few minutes when Frank got brown stuff in the face, I came out from behind the curtain and watched from the side of the stage as Jack and Kim talked,

it did make me a little upset to see them together but I could deal with it, I was a big girl and I had been through a lot worse than this, I played with the hanging beads and sighed "You okay?"

I looked behind me to see Brody, I nodded and turned back to them, Jack had just handed Kim flowers and she put the King crown on his head "Lemme guess, you used to go out with him?"

Brody said standing next to me, I nodded "Your smarter than you look" I replied turning to him, he chuckled "Why'd you brake up?" he asked curiously "It wasn't working out, besides he likes her now"

I said glancing at Jack and Kim who were dancing rather weirdly in the middle of the crowd "You still like him?" he asked, I shrugged "Honestly I don't know, I think so but we've been together a while, no one can blame me for that"

I said, he nodded and looked around for a minute "You wanna get outta here?" he asked, I thought for a moment "Sure" I said, he smiled a little and led me out of the cotillion.

* * *

AN: So if you haven't guessed by now then I chose Brody, he won the competition. Still hope you enjoyed the story.


	7. Rowdy Rudy Part 1

In The Dojo...

It was 10:00 on a Saturday and I was planning to sneak into the dojo, Rudy was at home and I knew he would absolutely freak out if he knew what I was doing, I was waiting for someone on the bench and I hoped Joan wouldn't come around, even though I knew she always stayed in her office as soon as everyone was gone "Danny, I didn't think you'd show"

a familiar voice said, I looked behind me and smiled "Of course I'd show, I'm not the type to stand people up" I said standing, Brody nodded and took my hands in his "So you really sure you wanna stay out here?"

he asked glancing around, I shook my head "No way, I do not wanna be put in mall jail, were gonna go in here" I said leading him over to the dojo doors, I pulled the keys out from my pocket and unlocked the door

"How'd you get those?" he asked chuckling, I slowly and carefully pulled open one of the doors "Rudy's a deep sleeper, plus he always leaves these on the coffee table" I explained rolling my eyes,

he nodded and I led him into the dojo "You gonna turn the lights on?" he asked as I re-locked the doors with us in the dojo "No, we'd get caught on the security cam, were going in here" I said,

it was pitch black in the dojo so he held onto my waist as I walked, I put my hands out and eventually found the door "Got it" I exclaimed quietly, I opened the door to Rudy's office and pulled him in before shutting it, he turned on the lights

"Never thought you'd be one to break in" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes and put my arms around his neck "Technically were not breaking in, we had keys" I pointed out, he chuckled and kissed me softly

"So what d'you think your dojo buddies would say if they saw you now?" he asked pulling me onto Rudy's couch, I shrugged "Probably something along the lines of 'How could you?' or 'Why would you do this?'"

I said, he nodded "Yeah, the Black Dragons would probably be the same if I told them" he said sitting me on his lap "So they finally let you in huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I just threatened to tell their sensei that they got beaten by the Warriors again and they let me right in" he said proudly, I giggled "Who'd a thought that I would be dating a Black Dragon?" I asked more to myself "Not the Warriors that's for sure" he said, I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

Next Day At School...

I saw Milton, Jerry and Eddie coming down the stairs and I greeted them "Hey guys" I said, they all nodded "Look Milton you just have to relax and let nature take over" Eddie said facing our geeky friend

"How would you know? The only thing you ever planted one on was the punching dummy at the dojo" Milton replied, I chuckled "And I relaxed and let nature take over" Eddie said, I rolled my eyes

"Milton dude, your first ones important man" Jerry said as he and Milton sat down "Well it's not techincally my first one..." Milton went into a short story about how he accidentally kissed his Aunt Gerti, which was a bit gross

"...It was horrible, I tasted her lipstick and cough drops for 3 weeks" he said, I grimaced "You guys are never gonna believe this..." I looked behind me to see Jack "..That wrestler Mondo Mountain is in town, and apparently he met Rudy"

he said, he pulled out his phone and showed us a video of my brother kick some huge guys ass "Wow, Rudy says martial arts is for Confidence, Discipline and Honour, but as it turns out it's also good for beatin' down fools"

Eddie exclaimed, he held up his hand and glanced at us but we all just stared at him "Seriously what's a guy gotta do to get some up top around here?" he said before walking away, I rolled my eyes and yawned

"Tired Danny?" Jack asked a little surprised, I nodded "Yeah I was up till 2:00" I said going to my locker "Wow you must have been pretty occupied, what were you doin' all that time?" Jerry asked curiously,

I inwardly groaned and thought something up "My dog wouldn't let me sleep, yeah he was licking my face all night" I lied trying not to stutter, they nodded and glared at something

"Look at him thinking he's all cool with the Black Dragons" Jerry muttered bitterly, I looked too to see they were talking about Brody "C'mon guys he did help you out at the cotillion" I said "Yeah but it still doesn't make it right what he did" Milton said also a little angry, I sighed and headed to class.

At Falafel Phil's...

I ran with the guys who were very excited to see my brother "Rudy why didn't you tell us you took down the mountain?" Eddie asked "Your all over the internet" Jerry exclaimed "Rudy your famous" Kim said

"I know, today some woman asked me to sign her baby, d'you know how much that things worth now?" Rudy asked, I rolled my eyes and a weird but familiar song started to play "That's me"

Phil said answering his phone, the guys went to get some food and I slid in the seat next to Jack "Rudy I wasn't there but you told us not to use martial arts unless you absolutely have to"

he said confused "Oh no I had to, that giant jerk cut in front of me" Rudy replied, I still wasn't seeing it "So what your saying is sometimes you have to take a stand?" Jack asked

"Yeah but I didn't just do it for myself, I took a stand for every little guy who's been pushed around by a fat cat, or a big wig, or a big fat cat wig" Rudy said in thought "Yes he will do it, Rowdy Rudy will fight Mondo Mountain"

Phil said loudly, the others came running back over as Phil hung up "So you guys need some more humus or anything?" he asked "Phil" we all exclaimed in sync "What did you just do?" Rudy asked nervously

"I just phoned the wrestle frenzy people and told them that you wanted to get into the ring with Mondo" Phil said looking at Rudy "But I am not a pro wrestler" Rudy pointed out

"Don't worry it's just a show, they want you to win, they want to see the mighty mouse once again take down the elephant"

Phil said putting a hand on Rudy's shoulder, Rudy went into a dreamy explenation about how he didn't want to be famous until Phill told him the pay "They said they will give you 5,000 dollars" he said "Mondo's goin' down baby" Rudy exclaimed suddenly changing his mind, we all cheered and I actually couldn't wait for it.


	8. Rowdy Rudy Part 2

Outside The Dojo...

I was on my way to the dojo when I met up with Julie, Milton's girl "Hi Danny I haven't seen you in a while" she said waving "Yeah I kinda moved home for 4 months but I cam back around 2 weeks ago" I explained, she nodded "You here to see Milton?"

I asked, she nodded and we walked into the dojo, we both stopped walking once we saw Kim grab Milton and kiss him, my eyes widened and they both noticed me and Julie "Oh wow what did we just do?" Kim asked nervously,

I held back giggles as this seemed very amusing to me "Milton David Krupnick you and Kim?" Julie exclaimed obviously hurt "No Julie I think you have the wrong..." Kim screamed as Julie tackled her to the ground

"No Julie, Kim was just kissing me to see if I'd like it, and I did" Milton said smiling, Julie suddenly turned on him and tackled him to the ground, Kim stopped her and helped her up

"No Julie it's not what you think, Milton was nervous because he knew you wanted to kiss him and he wanted your first kiss to be perfect" Kim explained "Yes and I didn't wanna ruin things by vomiting on your shoes" Milton added,

I gave him a strange look but shook it off anyways "This was never about me Julie, this was all about you" Kim said, she picked up something off the bench and revealed it to be a photo of Julie "Milton where did you get the idea that I wanted you to kiss me?" Julie asked confused "You said you wanted to go to the next level"

Milton said as they both sat down on the bench "I was talking about the upper level of the museum" she said "What? But you said it would be scary at first and then fun"

Milton said "Well yeah because once you get off the elevator the first thing you see is the mummy exibit, but if you keep going there's a simulator that let's you go through the digestive track" she said giggling "Oh I heard about that, it's a magical journey from mastication to evacuation" Milton said in thought "That's one wild ride I wanna take with you"

he said dreamily, Kim and I gave each other weirded out glances "Oh Milton, and about the other thing, we don't need to rush, when were ready it'll happen" Julie said "Thanks Julie, wanna go get a smoothie?"

Milton asked, they both stood up "Just a second" she said, he nodded and walked outside while Julie turned to Kim "Kim thanks for helping Milton and I know your a black belt. But if your lips get anywhere near my man again I will end you sister" she said menacingly

"Got it" Kim replied a little nervous "Bye bye guys" she said waving to me as she left "Even nerd girls are psycho when they think another girl is tryna steal their guy" I said in thought, Kim nodded in agreement.

Next Day at Wrestle Frenzy...

I ran into the stadium a bit late, I got caught up with Brody and forgot about the time "Sorry guys, did I miss anything?" I asked as I occupied the seat between Milton and Jack "Yeah, your brother just got decked by Mondo" Jerry said chuckling,

I rolled my eyes and turned to the match, Rudy had just gotten punched in the stomach and got a blow to the back causing him to fall onto the ground, everyone winced at each hit, Mondo started pulling Rudy's leg back and I grimaced

"C'mon Mondo, rip off his leg and hit him with it!" Jerry shouted "I heard that Jerry!" Rudy shouted through his painful gasps "Sorry Rudy" Jerry said shrinking back, Mondo lifted Rudy and spun him around slowly before dropping him

"But mommy I don't wanna go to school today" Rudy said from the floor "Guys, somethin's not right" Jack said glancing at me and Kim, Mondo said something and a large guy got onto the ring

"Guys Mondo's brother Mongo's comin' out of the locker room" Jerry said, my eyes widened and everyone started boo'ing, they both threw Rudy across the ring "Okay guys I got this" Jack said,

he got out of his seat and jumped into the ring, as Rudy took down Mondo Jack took down the other guy, Mongo, the match bells run signalling their win, we all cheered "And the winner is Rowdy Rudy"

the match guy announced, me and the gang slid through the ropes and got into the ring with Rudy and Jack, Rudy tried to tell the crowd about not resorting to violence but people disagreed and threw cups into the ring, one hit Rudy and he kicked off "I saw who threw that, I'm going all Rudy on yah!" he shouted, he tried to jump the rope but we all grabbed him and pulled him back.

Later On...

I was humming a small song to myself as I walked around the corner when I was suddenly pulled into an alleyway "Jesus" I exclaimed, Brody laughed "You shit yourself" he said through chuckles, I rolled my eyes and playfully glared

"Ass" I mumbled, he rolled his eyes and pinned me to the wall by placing his hands either side of my head "You love it really" he whispered with his face an inch away from mine,

I held my breath and he closed the gap by pressing his lips roughly again's mine, I moaned quietly and ran my fingers through his hair before pulling away slightly in realisation

"Wait, were in the mall Brody anyone could catch us" I said a little nervous, he sighed and pecked my lips "Don't worry babe, no one comes in here" he muttered before kissing me again, I closed my eyes and relaxed into it.

No one's POV...

"Milton the museum is going to be amazing" Julie exclaimed excitedly as she held Milton's hand "I know, I can't wait" he said smiling, they both walked past an alleyway and noticed a kissing couple "Wonder who that is" Julie said squinting,

Milton did the same and saw a familiar face "Oh my god, that's Danny" he whispered trying not to alert the couple that they were there "Wow, did you know she had a boyfriend?" Julie asked surprised

"No, she hasn't been with anyone since she and Jack broke up, oh my gosh I gotta tell the guys" he said excited to have some good info "Okay but make it quick" Julie said eager to get to the museum.

They both ran to the dojo and found everyone in there still excitedly discussing the match "You guys, you have no idea what we just witnessed!" Milton shouted, everyone turned to him and Julie who were out of breath

"Calm down Milton what could be sooo good that you guys came running back?" Kim asked expecting it to be something tiny "Danny has got a secret boyfriend" he said quickly, they all heard him clear as day "What?"

Jack asked a tiny bit angry "Yeah, we saw her down the alleyway next to Sticky Huns making out with some guy" Julie said shrugging "Oh my god I can't believe she didn't tell us" Jerry said in thought,

he was also a bit jealous of it "I know, maybe she'll tell us soon and she's just waitin' for the right moment" Kim said casually "Or we could try and catch her out" Jerry suggested smirking "No, she'd kill us" Milton said nervously

"Jerry's right, we won't spy on her, we'll just ask her to come somewhere and then if she's busy we'll ask her questions about it, I know Danny really well I can tell when she's lying" Jack said

"I don't know guys, but Julie and I have somewhere to be" Milton said, he walked out of the dojo with Julie and the gang spent the rest of their time trying to figure out who Danny's new boyfriend was and how to find out.


	9. Rock 'em Sock 'em Rudy Part 1

AN: Hey dudes I know I havent updated in a while but I finally found the episodes. Anyways enjoy the story :D.

* * *

"I told you Rudy I can't break a board" Eddie said shaking his head, I looked up at them from my spot on the bench and Rudy lowered the board "Okay try this. Close your eyes and use your imagination to break a board and then you can try to break one for real" he said shrugging "Alright" Eddie said turning to face me, he closed his eyes and threw his fist forward doing the move

"Yes I did it" he exclaimed turning back to Rudy, Rudy held out the board but Eddie walked back into the changing rooms, I chuckled and rolled my eyes "Hey where have you guys been you're an' hour late" Rudy exclaimed, I looked to see the rest of the warriors walk into the dojo

"I was over at 'Build a Bunny'. Look what I made for my lady" Milton said holding a yellow bunny teddy with a sailor suit on "I just went over to sticky huns' Kim shrugged while eating something covered in sugar "And I did 'em both" Jack said showing us his hands that were covered in teddy stuffing

"Yeah it must be nice just brambling about the mall living La Vida Loca. I wouldn't know because I'm here 24/7 teaching classes, paying bills, sucking the sweat stains outta these mats. Which reminds me, I gotta get a vaccume" Rudy said shaking his head disgustedly

"Oh give me a break at least you're not cleaning our house, cooking dinner every night and making sure Banana doesn't knock up another dog" I said crossing my arms, he narrowed his eyes in annoyence "It can't be that bad" he said, I gave him a look "Have you seen how big he is now? And before I forget Bobby called earlier and said he was dropping by" I said sitting back down on the bench

"What? Quick get your geez on" he exclaimed looking at Jack and Kim who were still in their normal clothes "No way, I don't wanna miss Bobby's big entrance" Milton said sitting down next to me "Bobby doesn't do those entrances anymore. He's really starting to embrace his role as a leader, a mentor, a dignified zen master" Rudy said, there was a loud crashing noise outside and I looked but couldn't see anything except fog, Bobby suddenly stumbled in with a jetpack on

"Word to the wise, never buy a jet pack at a garage sale" he said, he took off the jetpack and handed it to his ninjas "Bobby, what brings you to our dojo?" Rudy asked "Let me show you" Bobby said lifting his pendant and tapping it with a small stick, it made a loud noise and two ninjas pushed a large crate in, I narrowed my eyes in confusion and tilted my head slightly

"A teaching machine so advanced it will revolutionise karate as we know it. Behold" he exclaimed pushing a button, a robotic fist smashed through the side of the box and my eyes widened as it fell open revealing a very large green robot "I give you the Wasabatron 3000" Bobby declared,

the guys ran over to inspect the robot but I stayed on the bench "Okay if this thing has a vaccume attachment I'm gonna platz" Rudy exclaimed excitedly "Man I can't wait to test this thing out" Kim said glancing at Rudy

"Well go get changed then" he replied shrugging, she ran into the changing rooms followed by Milton and Jack, I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair "Hey Danny, we're friends right?" Jerry asked straddling the bench next to me, I did the same so that I was facing him

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously, he shrugged "Just asking. So you busy tonight?" he asked, I remembered that I had plans with Brody so I tried to think of an' excuse...and fast "Uh...actually I am" I said nervously,

he nodded with narrowed eyes and I knew he didn't believe me "Okay, so what are you doing?" he asked crossing his arms "I'm actually...going to see a friend" I said, he nodded "Who's this friend? Do we know him?" he asked leaning closer, I raised my eyebrows in confusion

"Jerry is there something you wanna ask me?" I asked, he couldn't have known I was seeing Brody otherwise he would've called me out on it already "Nope, just curious" he said leaning back, I nodded slowly "O..kay, I'm gonna head over to Phil's while you guys train. See you later though?" I asked standing from the bench "Yeah sure" he shrugged, I nodded hesitatingly before leaving the dojo.

After Danny Leave's...

Jack walked out of the changing rooms with Milton an' Kim and Jerry ran over to them "Dude I asked Danny what she was doing tonight" he said, Jack nodded eagerly as a sign for him to carry on "She said she was busy visiting a friend. And I'll bet you anything it's that dude" he exclaimed "We should follow her" Jack said, Jerry nodded and Kim rolled her eyes

"Guys you seriously need to chill, I mean it's obvious your both jealous but that doesn't mean you can stalk her" she said crossing her arms "What? We're not jealous" Jerry said, though he knew it was a huge lie "Yeah, our break up was mutual so I've got no reason to be jealous" Jack shrugged "So why are you guys stalking her tonight then?" she asked knowingly

"We're not stalking her. More like playing the role of her secret bodyguards, anything could happen to her on her way to this guys house" he said, Kim tilted her head "Of course you are. Anyway c'mon we need to test out this robot" she said walking away from the boys

"I mean, I might be a little jealous but she's my ex girlfriend" Jack said his voice slightly high pitched "Yeah and I'm just protective of her" Jerry said remembering his and Danny's small affair, he might've been dumb but he wasn't eager to get his ass kicked by a black belt

"Fair enough, I mean she is your best friend" Jack said, Jerry nodded in agreement "Yeah, so later on we'll meet up after practice and just follow her" he said, Jack nodded "Pretty much, now c'mon we have a robot to practice with" he said, Jerry nodded again and they turned to the robot.

With Danny...

I walked into Falafel Phil's and spotted Brody in the very back seat, his back was to me and I took advantage of his situation "Who am I?" I whispered in his ear while covering his eyes with my hands "Hmm, I don't know" he said in mock thought, I giggled "C'mon I know you can do better than' that" I said pecking his cheek "I think it's my girlfriend" he said smirking,

I smiled and pulled my hands away "You're not as dumb as people say" I said teasingly while sitting opposite him "Hey I'll have you know I'm passing all my classes" he said, I rolled my eyes "Fair enough, anyway I think we have a problem" I said resting my hands on the table in front of me "What?" he asked curiously "I think Jerry know's about us" I said nervously, he shrugged

"Is that so bad?" he asked, I tilted my head in confusion "Look it was seriously fun at first but it's getting exausting. Look I really like you but the fact that we have to hide from the warriors is a little annoying. Is it so bad that they know?" he asked, I sighed and leaned back in my seat "I guess not. I just don't want them to find out yet, at least give me some more time to let them down gently" I said pleadingly,

he nodded and took my left hand in his right "If it all goes downhill you know where I live. You're still coming over tonight right?" he asked hopefully, I nodded "Of course, wouldn't wanna miss movie night with you. And I'm still sorry that my dog knocked up your dog" I said apologetically, he chuckled "Don't worry, it'll be nice to have a puppy. Maybe I'll give you one to keep" he said winking,

I smiled a little "I'd love it, it would be nice for Banana to have some company" I said in thought "So anyway what's with the robot? I saw it through the window on my way here" he said, I nodded "Well Bobby Wasabi got it for the Warriors, some kind of training tool" I replied shrugging

"Yikes, a robot? That's a little insane" he said, I nodded "True, but I've you'd met Bobby you'd know how strange he is. The dude jetpacked into the dojo this morning" I exclaimed, he chuckled and I glanced behind him before ducking in my seat "What?" he asked confused, I motioned behind him and he looked to where Milton and Eddie were sat "Oh my god. Danny I can't do this" he said shaking his head,

I rose in my seat and gave him a confused look "What do you mean?" I asked nervously, he sighed "This, hiding all the time. If you would let me I'd go to the Black Dragon and tell them all were going out because I'm not ashamed of you Danny. But if you won't tell the warriors" he said shrugging,

I sighed as he stood from his seat "No c'mon I swear I'll tell them soon" I begged, he shook his head again "It's either now or never. If you wanna be with me then you'll tell them now. Or at least today, if you're ready to stop hiding then come over my house tonight like planned. But if not then don't bother" he said angrily before storming out, I rested my head in my hands and took a deep breath

"Danny?" I looked up to see Milton and Eddie staring at me with wide eyes "What?" I snapped, they both flinched "Were you just with Brody?" he asked his voice a bit squeaky, I nodded "Yeah, we've been going out for a while. Does that bother you?" I admitted before also jumping to my feet and leaving Phil's.

With The Warriors...

The robot flipped Jerry onto his back and he smiled despite the aching pain he now felt "I think this robot's making me better" he said nodding, he slowly got to his feet and everybody looked to see Milton run through the door with Eddie, both boys were panting and leaning agains't each other

"You guys look like you just ran a marathon" Kim said amused "I wish. We just saw Danny in Phil's..." Milton paused in his sentence and took a deep breath "Get it out Milton!" Jack shouted grabbing Milton's shoulders and shaking him "Okay" Milton exclaimed jumping back causing Jack to release his shoulders "We have a little problem" he said nervously wringing his hands, they all stared at him waiting eagerly for his news

"It's a little strange...a bit worrying actually..." Eddie rolled his eyes and cut him off "Danny's been going out with Brody!" He announced, everyone's eyes widened and Jack suddenly laughed "Yeah right. C'mon guys what is it?" he asked, both boys stared at him with blank looks and he narrowed his eyes

"Wait, how do you know this?" he asked, Milton shrugged "We were at Phil's and she was there with Brody, when he stormed out for some reason we asked why she was with him. She said something like she's been going out with him for a while now and if it bothered us, she looked pretty upset when she left" he said

"So wait. Danny's been dating the guy who tricked me at the Cotillion and is now a black dragon?" Kim asked surprised, Eddie nodded in confirmation "Believe me it took us a while to get it through our heads" he said "So where is she now?" Jerry asked still trying to take it all in

"I don't know, probably home" Milton replied shaking his head "Someone needs to call her" he added glancing at each of them "No. She's probably freaking out right now, let her have some alone time. I'll try calling her tonight" Jack said his voice emotionless, everybody looked at him and he merely turned to face the robot.


	10. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
